


【奇杰】时空管理局

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 时空猎人的奇犽遇到了另一个时空的自己和小杰他们竟然结婚了！？
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 11





	【奇杰】时空管理局

奇犽操作了下手腕的时空定位器，不出意料又遇到了时空乱流，糟糕的是这次和小杰走散了，这意味着当前小杰可能跌入别的时间坐标去，虽说按照时空穿梭机的设定范围也远不到哪里去，小杰当下可能在奇犽目前到达的两天前或两天后出现。

那就没有意义了啊。奇犽挠着头，那台破机器的精度最高也就这样了，也不知道局里规定的两人一组出任务是不是单纯搞笑的。

没办法，奇犽活动着肩膀，他一个人速战速决吧。如果他来的节点是在小杰之后，就负责给他收拾在这个时空留下的蛛丝马迹，把时间干涉影响降到最低，如果小杰来的比他晚，就让小杰给他善后。虽然不能两人一组执行任务，也可以给彼此做扫尾工作。

没有小杰在，奇犽没什么干劲得四处打量自己的降落地点。穿梭到平行时空出任务他已经差不多习惯了，因为在大庭广众之下突然出现会引起不必要的惊慌，穿梭后降落的地点都是计算好的，不怕被人撞见。奇犽调整了下坐标，这次任务比较简单，应该不出一天就能回去了。

确认四下无人，打量着这次降落的疑似庄园的落脚点。虽说没出现在人堆里，这里明显是别人的住家啊。在被主人撞见当成可疑人物之前，奇犽拉上兜帽，顺着花丛小径来到围墙边，打算贴着墙根溜出去。

结果刚从转角走出来，就和一个女人撞了个满怀。

奇犽兜帽也掉了，露出满头银发，他有些惊讶，能没有任何声息靠近他的，绝不会是等闲之辈。

结果撞到他的人好像比他还吃惊，“あなた，你怎么在这里，孩子们呢……哎呀，你不是奇犽。”

啊？我就是啊。奇犽心里想着，居然一照面就叫出了他的名字，遇上平行时空本体的熟人了吗，向那个女人看去。

“小杰！？不对…，你，你刚刚叫我什么？”

能让一向冷静的奇犽目瞪口呆，实在是因为出现在面前的人大出意料，长相毫无疑问是小杰，却一头乌黑的长发，身材火辣凹凸有致，傲人胸围呼之欲出。看年纪要比他大上几岁。

奇犽后退一步，脸有些发烫，这样的小杰完全是他的理想型。虽然知道有可能，但概率太小，至少目前为止奇犽和小杰都从未在出任务中撞见过平行时空的自己和彼此，反正不在同一条时间线，即使碰面也无所谓，他们无法干涉彼此。

谁知这个平行时空中小杰是女性，虽然仍然是小杰，但是奇犽实在不擅长和女性打交道，他干笑了几声，打算找个借口离开去做任务了，而且一点也不想知道这个小杰为什么一见到他叫他あなた，然后立刻发现自己认错了。

小杰却热情挽留，“果然和奇犽一模一样呢！连我都认错了，味道也一样，你是其他时间线的奇犽吧！我听しゅじん说过你们时空管理局。”

あなた……しゅじん……

奇犽实在是无法装作没听到了，“小杰…你，你难道…和这个时空的我…那，那个…”话没说完，被不远处的声音打断了。

“小杰！怎么这么慢，孩子们都等不急了…你在和谁说话？”

“Killua！”小杰高兴地往来人那里跑去，“我见到另一个奇犽了！”

“什么另一个奇犽？在说什么傻话，真是的。啊。”

“啊。”

两个奇犽打了个照面，发出了一模一样的声音。

和不同时空的自己面对面感觉实在很奇妙，不像双胞胎那种长相极其相似，而是时间线不同的完完全全另一个我。

奇犽胃疼得看着这个时空的小杰连蹦带跳扑进这个时空的自己怀里，那个Killua松开旁边小孩牵着他的手，把小杰抱了个满怀。迅速分析清楚面前局面的奇犽以为自己已经接受了这条时间线的事实，以为没有什么比他和小杰结婚会更让他惊讶的了，就看到Killua本来牵着手的小孩，大概五六岁，活脱脱和奇犽小时候一个模子里刻出来的，支楞巴翘乱糟糟的头发，甚至连臭屁的神情都如出一辙，不过五官细看也能看出小杰的影子。

小男孩怀里抱着一个比他小个两三岁的小妹妹，刚才是稳稳得单手抱着，松开爸爸的手后熟练得双臂圈着妹妹摇晃起来，逗得她发出风铃般的笑声。小姑娘明显长得更像小杰一些，大大的眼睛又黑又亮，笑得弯成月牙，向哥哥伸出胖乎乎的小肉手，小男孩便吧唧在她脸上亲了一口。

呜喔。奇犽看着面前其乐融融的一家四口，转身想走了，别的时间线上的自己终究是别人，他一点也不想牵扯和深究，却被叫住了。

“喂。”Killua叫住奇犽，奇犽转过头，Killua面对妻儿和他简直有两幅面孔，不过奇犽也理解他的心情，同族厌恶，一般只要不是自恋者，人对自己都不会有太大好感的，尤其是不同时空的自己，虽说肉体和性格一致，毕竟是不同宇宙的碳基构成的。

“我大概知道你的目的，不久前我和小杰感觉到了来自异时空能量的波动，你就是为这件事来的吧？我们有线索。”

能省力一些奇犽自然是乐意，但是天地良心，他真不想和他们一家四口坐一起。

Killua只是打算把掌握的线索交给奇犽，小杰却执意留下了他一起吃了晚饭。小男孩在饭桌上略带好奇得比较着爸爸和客人，两人真的比孪生兄弟更像，毕竟双生子也不可能气质，语气，思考方式都一样，眼前的客人和爸爸就像两个复制人，要不是爸爸眼睛下面有道浅浅的伤疤，即使是他也难以立刻区分他们两个。

奇犽和小杰隶属时空管理局，他们的工作是修复由本时空的人或事物触发的异时空紊乱。简单来说若有能力进行迁越的不法分子逃往异时空，将由管理局负责追捕，然而这样的案件极为罕见，因为即使逃到别的时空犯下任何罪行，影响的都只是单一时间线，既不会干涉本来所在时空已经发生的事实，也无法影响和改变未来会发生的事。而且技术方面就有极高的限制，即使是国家机关的时空管理局的设备也只能将迁越指定到大概范围内，成本太高又没有回报，基本没人有能力跨越时空。

管理局处理的大多是上古遗迹中挖掘出的祭祀用法器引起的问题，制作出这些法器物什的年份和人物已不可考，上古时空混沌，那时遗留下的这些器具，其中某些物品的磁场当和某一时空波长产生共振，它的一部分就会出现在那个时空，虽不会引起大乱，若放置不管经年累月难免引发某种灾祸，例如小范围的人牲失踪。管理局负责回收这些会造成时空干涉的器物，虽然这些东西在机密场所严加保管，然而有无数条时间线存在，无法保证百分百封存。

奇犽手腕的定位器除了设定时间坐标，也用作探测流失法器的雷达，但是无法精准锁定，所以Killua说有线索，他不情愿也还是跟来了，任务为重。法器的能量波动一般人难以察觉，而Killua不但确认了，还掌握了某些信息，看来这条时间线的Killua也不是泛泛之辈。

奇犽忍着胃绞痛看坐他对面的那对夫妇旁若无人互相喂食，小男孩儿自己吃着，偶尔用手帕替妹妹擦蹭脏的脸。奇犽不禁感谢小杰没和他抵达同一时间点，虽然是别的时空的事，但是一想到自己和小杰在别的平行宇宙居然结婚生子了，奇犽结束任务后回去都不知道该用什么表情面对自己的好搭档。

Killua在餐桌上说了感受到波动的地点，那里是他和小杰的私有置地。奇犽拿到地图就想走了，但是中途离席实在不太礼貌，Killua也就算了，对盛情款待他的小杰总觉得过意不去。小杰去拿饭后甜点和水果，她不在，餐桌上立刻安静了下来。Killua毫不客气用叉子指着奇犽鼻子，“线索已经告诉你了，该滚了吧。从刚才起就色迷迷盯着我老婆看，羡慕吗？你也去找个老婆啊。”

喀！

奇犽放下杯子，额头爆出青筋，“啊？谁色迷迷盯着她看了？还有你，道貌岸然的多大人了还戴着围兜。”奇犽指着Killua胸前围着和儿子还有小女儿一样的口水巾，每个人的图案不一样，Killua的是一只粉色小兔子。奇犽瞅着他满脸嘲笑。

Killua用同样的表情嘲了回去，“好笑吗，老婆亲手给缝的，你有吗？”

“你找死，你有病吧！”

“你们在说什么呀？”小杰举着托盘，刚放桌上，Killua就一头埋在她胸前双峰的谷间，“老婆，他凶我。”

旁边的小男孩几乎是同步捂住妹妹的眼睛，熟练的让人心疼。

奇犽额头的青筋在噼啪作响，忍耐着想把自己揍一顿的火气，跟小杰说谢谢招待他得走了。

小杰一边安抚着怀里的Killua给他顺毛，一边对奇犽说“我和Killua送你吧。”

两个奇犽异口同声拒绝。

“他又不是没有腿不能自己走。”

奇犽终于知道了自己在别人眼里是有多么的欠揍。

Killua埋在小杰胸前对奇犽满脸写着好走不送再也不见。

奇犽翻了个白眼，起身欲走时，小杰到底还是拉着Killua打算把他送到门口。

Killua不甘不愿站起来，让小孩留在餐厅把水果吃了。两个孩子乖巧得点点头，挥手跟奇犽说拜拜。

奇犽僵硬的面部肌肉和缓下来，也冲他俩摆了摆手。然后牙疼般跟在前面被胶水粘在一块似的夫妇走去门口。

小杰抱着Killua的胳膊跟奇犽挥手，“记得跟另一时空的我打招呼哟！”

“我会的。”

Killua什么也没说，只是搂着小杰的肩膀得瑟地看着奇犽，显摆这是我老婆。

奇犽扭头当看不见，这里离目的地不是太远，他迫不及待完成回收任务回去了。

回到管理局的时候，小杰同时和他出现在任务的大厅，奇犽一时不敢看他，怕小杰也见到了那对夫妇。结果小杰神态如常，奇犽小心翼翼打听了几句，小杰并没有见到异时空的他们两个，顿时如释重负。

小杰见他神情不自然，追问是不是任务中发生了什么，奇犽本来不想说，后来拗不过，只好挑挑拣拣跟小杰讲了。

结果小杰乐不可支，“哈哈哈哈哈，原来在别的时空我和奇犽是夫妇呀。”

“有那么好笑吗。”奇犽面无表情。

“因为我和奇犽无论在哪个时间线都很要好啊，我很开心！”

小杰嘻嘻笑着，本来想太多还担心小杰误会的奇犽松了口气，还好这家伙是个笨蛋，没有多想。

“感觉在某个时间线，即使我和奇犽是敌人，肯定也是惺惺相惜那种吧。”

“少来了，我们怎么可能是敌人？哪条时间线都不可能。”

“可是刚才的时空我们还结婚了，没什么不可能的。”

“随你怎么说吧。”

“奇犽，你说会不会有的时间线，是你嫁给我了呀？”

奇犽脚步顿了一下，看向小杰澄净的大眼睛，不确定他是不是在暗示自己什么。

“…你是想每个时间线都想跟我结婚？啊啊，说起来还真的挺羡慕那个我的，那个小杰身材好到爆…唔！”

小杰脸蛋红扑扑，松开奇犽的衣领，刚才他踮脚亲了奇犽一口，奇犽像被施了定身术，不动了。

“我的身材也不错啊！要试试吗！”

奇犽一把抱起小杰，不顾大厅里人来人往，风驰电掣抱着小杰一溜烟儿跑了。

试试就试试。

奇犽不禁想着，该不会他们俩每个平行宇宙中都在一起了吧。

end

*あなた和しゅじん都是日语中对丈夫的称呼


End file.
